Pave the Way in Light
by Cassandra
Summary: Once the Shikon no Tama is complete, Kagome is given a choice whether to continue on as a Priestess for the people or relinquish it all for a hanyou. Sorry about the formatting...again.
1. The Stolen Choice

**Disclaimers:** Inuyasha does not belong to us, nor do the characters or the plot(s) of the anime/manga. However, this plot does belong to us, as does this piece of fanfiction so please ask permission before use and do not steal.

**Rating:** I would give this an easy PG-13, maybe making its way to R.

**Author Note:** I told myself I wouldn't do another Inuyasha fic and then Fanfiction.net went offline for about three to four days and I started _thinking_. Thinking is _not_ a good thing to do when you're bored, take my word for it. You start to plot and remember the things you like and the shit just hits the fan. Forgive me. And forgive Aeslinn, too, because she never could say no to a good anime fanfic.

Pave the Way in Light 

The Stolen Choice:

            When it glowed like this, it was beautiful. Shining with the inner pink light of neutrality. She played with it for a long moment, merely caught by its beauty and she smiled faintly. This was the right choice. This was her wish and her choosing. He would become real, a mortal, and she would be free of it all finally. Free to be with him the way they both desired. She would do away with the ways of the Priestess and the people would accept them both. 

            _Goddess. Or mortal. In the end, all it is…is a choice…_

            She slowed in her step, hearing the gentle voice in her head and she knew it not to be hers. Her conscience was silent today. Her head bowed, she stared at the jewel with hooded eyes, clutching it tightly. "It is not my choice, Midoriko," she whispered softly, her eyes caught in the pink glow of the Shikon no Tama. "Or rather, it is not a choice I am willing to make. Not to sacrifice this one chance."

            _The Shikon no Tama was never meant to be created. It was my willingness to die to protect the people that created this jewel. It was not meant to be a jewel of power. But the wish is yours in the end. The release is yours as well._

            She hesitated as the woman whispered in her head, the voice bouncing eerily. And as she came to a stop, gazing at the Shikon no Tama, she asked, "Is it a wrong choice? Am I wrong…to want this for both him and I?" She felt a small wave of fear flash through her and she asked, "Am I being selfish?"

            _The Shikon no Tama holds much power. It can sway the balance, shift it from darkness into light. And the people desire a savior, a martyr. They will see it as selfishness. You will see it as a liberation. They wish for the Goddess. You wish for mortality. _

            She did not reply for a long time, the jewel in her fist. And she lifted her head to the clear sky, feeling her hair blow. "I will not make the wish for them, Midoriko. I believe this in my heart to be right. I believe in my heart he will change for the better, especially when he has a full taste of humanity. I can not be wrong in this…"

            _It is wrong to have you protect it like this. Just as it would be wrong to ask you to make a wish to continue to protect the people. And yet, priestesses have died in the past and I fear for you. I have believed in you for many years and I will continue to do so, to believe in you to fight for those who can not. But I fear this jewel of power will fall into the wrong hands should you fall or fail. And I fear you will be hated for choosing him over the people who would look to you for salvation._

            She smiled faintly at her words, understanding. They would never understand her feelings for the hanyou. They would never understand him the way she understood him. They could never love him the way she loved him. "Do not fear, Midoriko," she said quietly, playing with the jewel in her hand. "I will vanquish the evil of all demons, all youkai. The divine power is in me to do so and I will not fail." And she resumed walking, her thoughts floating airily in her head.

            _I believe in you, Priestess. To make the right choice, the choice of your heart, I believe in you._

            She nodded to herself, opening her mouth to speak and she never even had the chance to respond. The faint brush of feet across grass. The flowing clothes. From behind a sudden pain tore up her back and into her shoulder, her blood flying, and she felt the realization that she had failed. Only then, suspended in time for a pained eternity, she gazed at the clear sky through blurring vision, aware of the spraying blood still, and she understood that her time was done.

            _Oh…no._

            He body crumpled to the ground, the Shikon no Tama falling away from her and rolling. Wincing, she opened her eyes to gaze at the neutral pink orb, and she reached for it slowly, her wounded arm slinking up beside her fallen figure and stretching achingly.

            _I can still protect it. I can do it for him. Whoever it is, let me make it to him with the wish-_

            And a foot came down on the jewel of power, causing her to stop. She lifted her eyes, already seeing the red of the pants and not wanting to believe. It wasn't possible. It _couldn't_ be.

            But it was. Inuyasha with the silver hair. The amber eyes. The wild smile. She stared at him, trembling, watching him as he stooped and took the Shikon no Tama into his hand. His amber eyes glowed as he stared at the jewel, as he shifted his gaze to her to stare into her eyes rather blankly.

            _Inuyasha…_

            "You're a fool," he said to her quietly, causing her to recoil in disbelief at the coldness in his tone. "And the jewel is mine, now." Clutching the jewel in his clawed fist he rose away from her, turning to walk away and she couldn't have stopped herself, couldn't have ever believed it.

            _"Iie! Inuyasha!"_

            _No, not you! Of all the creatures to want it, to desire it, not you! I did this for you, I was to use it for you-_

            "You _traitor!"_ she shouted, stiffening as the pain flared once more. And she bowed her head to the blood-stained grass and wept.

            _Even then I couldn't have killed you. The choice was mine to make, it was always mine to make, be it to imprison you or to free you of your demon self and in the end I chose your imprisonment. I turned down the choice to be with you, to be **free** of you, to save the jewel. And in the end it was all for nothing. _

            The look on his face, utter disbelief as the arrow punched into his chest and trapped him to the tree. He was a performer. A good one. His outstretched hand reaching after the fallen Shikon no Tama.

            "What-"

            And the spell had worked only too well, putting him to sleep. Because even after everything she couldn't have killed him.

            "Kikyo?" he asked, saying her name in sorrowful disbelief and her heart broke. She held her stance, held the strength behind it. She wouldn't show him her pain, her fear. And she wouldn't show him her love.

            In a grotesque image, his body fell into unconsciousness, suspended by the single arrow stabbing clear through him, pinning him to the tree trunk. He hung suspended in time and she maintained her protective stance for another moment. And then, understanding it was done, the bow fell from her hand, her legs melting under her and she fell, amid cries from the village people, cries from Kaede. 

            _Oh, Kaede. Is it over then?_

            "Kikyo-sama!"

            _I lost my chance, Kaede. In my belief that I could not make a choice for the people, I had the choice stolen from me. The Shikon no Tama would have ceased to exist. I could have been a woman. I could have been a Goddess. And now-_

            "Kikyo-sama!"

            _Now I am nothing. Oh, Kaede, please don't let the next Priestess make my mistake. Let the mistakes of the Past be forgotten. And let the path be paved in light._

            _"Kikyo-neesama!"_

            _Let the path be paved in light…_

So, I told myself I wouldn't be doing this again and here I am. This is…not good. Especially since I _warned_ you all to stop me if I already had an ongoing story already posted on Fanfiction.net! People! You've ruined me! LMAO! Oh, who am I kidding? I live to stress myself out. Anyways, new story, let's see how long we (Aeslinn and I) can keep it going before I have no internet connection (I'm moving in about two weeks in which time I have no idea how long it will take to set up dsl and all that, seeing as how I have no modem… hmmm…). Which also means I won't be able to update this one or my Cowboy Bebop fic til I get back online once I've completed the move. This story is being cowritten, though, so maybe while I'm gone Aes can send out a few chapters just until I catch up. We'll see how it goes.

Anyways, tell me what you think!

-Cassandra__


	2. The First Step to the Paved Way

The First Step to the Paved Way:

            _Let the path be paved…_

            Higurashi Kagome stared at the shards of the neutral jewel, inspecting the cuts in it surfaces, the missing slivers. She hummed as she examined it, not flinching in the least when a resounding slap cut through the small clearing she rested in, echoing in the silence.

            "There was a creature! On your rear! A scorpion! I was trying to _save_ you-" came a disbelieving masculine voice verging on frustration. 

            "What were you going to do, hoshi-sama? _Pet_ the scorpion?!"

            The man's voice sighed, his hand drawing back, the imprint of a palm reddening on his cheek. "What an evil-minded hand I possess," he said by way of apology. And he grimaced faintly, his tone lowering. "Although it has been hurting me for the last few days…"

            "I'm sure," came the dry retort.

            Kagome lifted her head, already smiling. A beautiful clear afternoon, heading into sunset. And Miroku and Sango were fighting yet again. She leaned back against the tree at her back comfortably and from above came the fluttering of a leaf, broken pieces floating down lazily, blowing in the wind.

            Inuyasha sat in the tree, on a sturdy branch, and with a single claw he tore at leaves in boredom, his eyes hooded.

            "Inuyasha," she called to him.

            "What." It didn't come out as a question so much as an uninterested statement.

            "Come down and talk to me, I'm bored," she replied.

            "So?" he paused in mid-rip and then leaned against the tree trunk as well, hands lifting to cradle his head. "It's not my job to entertain you. Besides, why don't you come up here instead?"

            "Because it's easier if you come down," she said, trying not to whine but at least make a point. "And I have ways to make you come down anyway. So are you going to come down?"

            "Nope." He sounded as if he was going to drop to sleep right then and there.

            With a small sigh she faced forward once more, playing with the Shikon no kakera absentmindedly. The day was gorgeous. Birds chirping. The wind blowing gently, playing with her hair. Another resounding slap upsetting the quiet. She was home, her second home outside the home she left behind in the future. That was a strange sentence there, she reflected, feeling a bit too lazy for her own good. 

            _Kagome._

            "Hai," she said quickly, snapping awake and out of her reverie, automatically looking toward Sango. And as Sango continued to glare at the monk where they say beside another tree she glanced around to see who had called out to her. There was no one else besides herself, Sango and Miroku, Shippo sleeping quietly on Kirara's belly and Inuyasha in the tree. She even looked up at the hanyou to see if it had been him who had called to her.

            _Kagome._

            She hesitated a moment, a frown marring her face and still, no one had had actually turned in her direction to speak to her. Slowly, she sat forward and rose away from the tree trunk, her heart pounding. "Yes?" she asked uncertainly.

            "Yes?" Inuyasha echoed from above and as she whirled to look at him he had one amber eye peeking open, still feigning comfort.

            _You can't see me. And only you can hear me. I ask you to walk alone. There is…much I need to discuss with you._

            Kagome stared at Inuyasha blankly, not even seeing him. "Who…are you?" she asked.

            He opened both eyes and stared at her as if she were an idiot. "Eh?"

            _My name is Midoriko. You recognize who I am, do you not?_

            Kagome continued to stare blankly at the hanyou, blinking questioningly. And she bowed her head, whispering, "Yes."

            _Walk with me, Kagome. Away from the group. I promise you I speak to you not because I wish to harm you._

            Kagome swallowed quietly and, pausing for a moment to compose herself, she looked up and smiled at Inuyasha. "I have to go home for a moment. I forgot something."

            Inuyasha hopped down then, landing before her silently. "What did you forget?" he asked her suspiciously, studying her intently.

            She searched her thoughts quickly. "My mother…made you a meal and I forgot it in my hurry to come," she explained and she winced inwardly. Now she would have to whip something up for him to eat so as not to appear the liar.

            "A meal?" he asked her, his interest piqued. And then he settled once more back into suspiciousness. "Ok, then I'll come with you to go pick it up. While we're there we can pick up some more things to eat-"

            "I'll go alone, thank you very much," she said and she waved goodbye to Sango and Miroku from where they both watched her and Inuyasha. "I'll only be gone for a little while, I promise-"

            "Oy-" Inuyasha grabbed her wrist to stop her, his grip tight, and she paused to look down at his clawed hand. He stared at her for a long moment, studying her once more and as she lifted her gaze to meet his he said, "You're hiding something…"

            She returned his stare head on, hoping she seemed normal. "No, I'm not," she said to him with a feigned smile. And her eyes widened a fraction as he came closer to her, his own eyes narrowing. "Inuyasha-"

            Staring at her openly but suspiciously, he stood silent for a long moment. She kept herself still before him, looking him in his amber eyes. And he was doing it again. Lately, the closer they had gotten to reuniting all the shards of the Shikon no Tama, he had been more upfront with her concerning many things. He had been more affectionate at times, had passed his hand over her in some way or another, establishing some kind of contact, in the most innocent of ways. When she rode on his back, he held onto her hand now as well as her thigh. He sat closer to her, whispered to her more, excluding the rest of the group at times, most especially when the group did their own thing or held their own conversations. It had started to make her wonder and now, this moment, was no different. 

            "Don't be gone long," he said then, bringing her out of her reverie and he released her wrist, making her lower her gaze to it. He had gripped it roughly, leaving an imprint of his grip against her skin. And without another word he glanced up toward the tree and easily hopped back up, settling down to wait.

            Kagome nodded silently, glancing in the direction of Sango and Miroku but leaving wordlessly.

            "Ne, Inuyasha," Sango called up the hanyou as soon as her footsteps receded. "Kagome-chan would never hide anything from you. You don't have to be so-"

            "I know that," he growled at her huffily. "I just needed to make sure she knew not to be gone long. You know the way she gets when she goes back home. She stays for days and days while we tire ourselves out looking for more shards." He shrugged as if he didn't care and he went back to his original position, hands cushioning his head against the tree trunk. 

            Sango looked toward Miroku to shrug, catching sight of his inching hand. And he smiled uncomfortably, already waiting for the slap.

            Kagome walked slowly, the voices dropping away in the distance and following the worn path she took to the BoneEater's Well, she lifted her hand to the small vial that held the precious Shikon no kakera she possessed.

            _I apologize if I make them doubt you._

            Kagome shrugged as if the voice came from a real person beside her. "It's ok. Inuyasha doubts everything anyway. One more thing shouldn't matter."

            The voice was silent for a long moment as she walked, and she stared at the shards, clinking them in the vial. "Did you want…to tell me something?" she asked uncomfortably, knowing she would have looked the fool if someone were to burst in on her at that very moment and catch her talking to her necklace.

            _I did. I was momentarily lost in thought when you mentioned his name. Before you became aware of the existence of the Shikon no Tama it had been many years since I had heard his name mentioned. Fate is…a fickle thing…_

            Kagome didn't respond for a moment, a small frown crossing her face. "Inuyasha's?" she questioned in confusion.

            _Before you came as Kagome, you were here as Kikyo. The same soul, the same power. I feel it emanate from you, I feel it in the few shards you possess here, almost as if I myself were splintered. And I feel the same affection. I believe, Kagome, no matter the incarnation, you will always have a tie to the half-demon._

            Kagome slowed at the way she said it, clutching the jewel shards with a stiffening grasp. "What is going on?" she asked, panic entering her tone. "You sound as if this were the end of the world-"

            _Not at all. I apologize if I do. I come to you not to frighten you but to make things clear concerning your position as the protector of the Shikon no Tama. It was a long time ago that I had this conversation with Kikyo and as much as she seemed the confident priestess, she too was afraid and she too was doubtful as to what lay before her concerning her role with the Shikon no Tama._

            Kagome came to a stop then, and she instead floated over to a tree and plopped down, stretching her legs out before her and into the copper light of the setting sun. She had a feeling she didn't want to be walking when Midoriko began to make sense in what she was trying to say. 

            _When Kikyo was Priestess over the Shikon no Tama, she had a choice to make. The Shikon no Tama can cast a wish, only one. Or the Shikon no Tama can be sacrificed. With the true power of the Shikon no Tama you can, in a sense, become a God. Or you can just wish to do away with the jewel, with its power. The choice is yours in the end, as Priestess of the Jewel._

            "The choice is mine?" Kagome asked in disbelief and she leaned forward on her rear, staring at the shards. "I don't understand what you're saying to me."

            The voice came hesitantly then, slowly and quietly.

            _When the Shikon no Tama was under the protection of Kikyo, she was given the same choice you are being given now. I give you the choice now before the completion of the Shikon no Tama so that you may know what you will do once the jewel is complete. Kikyo had made her choice, all those years ago and she chose Inuyasha over the power of the Jewel. She chose The Wish but she fell short of following through. Once the jewel was lost with her, the evil in the land rose steadily and swiftly. Without a Priestess or a jewel there was no way to hold back the demons that roamed the land. But now, with the reappearance of the Shikon no Tama, even in slivers and shards, the people are beginning to see you as their savior. The time will come when you will be forced to make a choice. Become the savior they seek, or sacrifice the Jewel to return to your life as Kagome. Or, there remains the wish. However, I see your wish now as surely as you do and it will be for the hanyou._

            Kagome sat in silence, thoughtful. All the power in the world, in one small orb of pink light. She could be a Goddess. She could rid the entire land of the demons the people feared. They would no longer lay waste to this Feudal Era and it would be she who would bring it all about. Or she could sacrifice the Jewel and never worry again whether the Jewel was in good hands, in evil hands. The world would remain the way it was now. Which meant the increase of demons as time progressed with no real way to stop their numbers anymore.

            Or she could finally wish for humanity for Inuyasha. She could finally do that one thing for him, the one thing he would have had, had Kikyo not been misled down her dark path. Kagome stared at the jewel shards and as if they possessed the very power she thought of, they seemed to thrum in her hand.

            "If I were to choose the wish," she murmured softly, "would I be forced back to my own time? Would he and I-"

            _You would return to your world and he would be confined to his in the end. It is the way it is supposed to be. I have no power in that…_

            Kagome sat silently, numbly. And as she floated in thought she realized ever so slowly that in the end…she would never be with Inuyasha. She felt her stomach grow cold, icy, her fingers clutching the Shikon no kakera in a painfully tight grip. If she chose the power she would be in the same position Kikyo had been on. Always the Priestess and never a woman. Her pilgrimage would be her life and it left no room for anything. Or anyone. And if she chose to do away with the Jewel, it would cease to exist and it would leave the world overrun with demons and filth.

            And if she wished for Inuyasha's humanity, they would always be separated, her in her own world and Inuyasha confined to this one. 

            There was no good answer, not for her. In Kikyo's time the choice would have been easier for her, it _had_ been easier. She would have sacrificed it to save Inuyasha and his humanity and they would have been together always without fear of being separated by hundreds of years. But there was no such hope for herself. There was nothing but worry and doubt for her.

            "I don't…know what to do," she whispered quietly, slumping against the tree. "I don't-"

            _The choice is not yours to make…yet. But once the Shikon no Tama is completed you will need to make your choice. It is why I have chosen to tell you now, so that you may ponder your actions…and their consequences. _

            Kagome settled into silence, her lips parting.

            _I am sorry…Kagome._

            And in the setting sun Kagome sat to begin to ponder.

Ok, so I finally can get this story going the way I want it to which means the next chapter is a lemon chapter, LMAO! It's not up on the website yet, though, and I have my beta checking it out for me (*arches an eyebrow toward beta* You know who you are, LOL! Run, sharks, ruuuun!). So here's hoping to a good angsty fic since I was called on it already. =) Anyways, this is the fun part for me. I love responding to reviewers, I do it these days with all my fics so y'all will have to get used to it. =)

Hope and Harmony: And soooo it begins, LMAO! I can honestly tell you right now that I'm still unsure about the ending. I know how it's going, I know where I want it to go but I do not have a clear and definite ending in mind. Or rather, I'm slowly getting one that Inu/Kag shippers will absolutely, positively hate. Should I even think about going on with the idea then? I think I just might, LMAO!

Mai: I confused you?? Holy crap, I'm good, LOL. No I'm kidding. Well it will start to make sense as we go, don't worry. If for some reason it doesn't just let know and I'll give you a run down of it all, ok?

Yani Cardaria: I love seeing familiar names, yaaaaay! I'm happy you're liking it so far. I have a feeling this will go a bit like my last fic when it comes to lemon chapters. Eeeeh, I can't wait, LMAO!

BronteJD: *Pats BronteJD's head* Light on the angst…yeahrightthat'sfunny,LOL! I was actually talking to Hope and Harmony up there about it, the angst, and she was like "Yeah, this ain't gonna be angsty, suuuure…" I wasn't sure whether to be offended that she was correct about it or not, LMAO! *Ducks Hope's flying shoe* Oh, the obnoxious little frog…but I think I actually am _incapable _of writing a non-angst fic. Is that a bad thing…? Also, I'm updating this fic and Ain't Afraid to Die at the same time. Yay! Now if H&H would see her CB DVDs we'd be set. *Gets hit right in the face with Hope's other shoe*  Itai..

KMF: First AGAIN! LMAO! You were my first Fallen Souls reviewer and now you're my first Pave the Way reviewer! Ooooh, Nghi is gonna be maaaad at you!! *Points and motions KMF to _run_*

Nghi: *Cracks knuckles and stretches neck muscles as she gets ready to type*  So, ok, let's tackle this last because GOOD GOD that was a long ass review! I love long reviews, LMAO! All sorts of people and jokes crack me up and you, my dear, had me rolling! First off! *Ducks in front of KMF* Forgive KMF for beating you to the punchline. But you gotta love perseverance! LOL! A present for trying? I can sure as heck try, whatcha looking for? And LMAO, that was hilarious! First off, I TOLD myself, I CONVINCED myself that I would never do another Inuyasha fic again. I mean, Fallen Souls absolutely killed me for a nice long while. And afterwards, people were like, "Dude, your story…hohoho…" and it was just the funniest thing to me. But then Fanfiction.net went silent for like, what, five days or something?  I started really flipping out when I couldn't upload another chapter to the CB fic and I did all I could think of before finally noticing that a lot of people were having problems. But in that time I saw the rest of the Inuyasha movie (the first one) and I started looking up more Inuyasha images and stuff and ideas started springing to mind so I was like, "Hmmm…maybe…" and then it started to come together and I was like, "Ok, we can do this…" I don't think I could ever write a sequel to Fallen Souls (sequels to me aren't a good thing) but I do have in mind to eventually write a lemon chapter as an ending to the fic because I always wrote chapters in which Inu and Kag almost get it on or one of them gets tricked into believing the other is who they're supposed to be. Or it was just a dream, y'know? I wanted to write a chapter where they actually DO get together. I just…haven't written it yet. Heee…But…it's not my birthday… *looks confuzzled* is that that damn 50cent guy's song. God, I can't stand music like that, I'm sorry. I'm more a Japanese rock chick. =) Give me Siam Shade and Pierrot any day. And what are you talking about?? I AM the angry mom of CB fans!! LO! =P I'm trying to get Hope and Harmony into CB but she keeps dodging me…LMAO, and the episode of Cb that you're talking about is called Toys in the Attic. Basically it's about a strange little goo thing that travels the ship and bites people and it takes down the whole crew except for Ed who at the end goes, "Oooh, my pudding!" before chomping the thing down. Yeah, funniest episode in the world. They all narrate in the episode, giving their opinion on what the lesson for the episode is. I don't remember Faye's lesson but Ed's lesson was, "If you see a stranger, follow him!" and Spike's lesson was, "Never leave anything in the fridge…" Great, great episode! If you ever get a chance to see more episodes, definitely check out Mushroom Samba as well! And no, I'm not a Kikyo fan. In fact, if I keep watching the English version of Inuyasha I won't be a Kagome fan either… grrr… but the whole point of the beginning of Inuyasha was that he and Kikyo were in love and Kikyo was taking the jewel to Inuyasha that day because he had finally decided to be a human and give up his demon side. The whole Naraku betrayal happened after that and it never worked out for them. This isn't a Kikyo/Inu fic, trust me, but it does feature a bit of Kikyo in it. In the chapter she's speaking with Midoriko who is still housed in the Shikon no Tama, fighting that neverending battle she's had for years and years. Does Aeslinn have a similar writing style? *Throws a slow glance at Hope and Harmony* Hee-hee-hee…Hope knows what that laugh means, LOL. I'll give you a hint. Aes wrote a chunk of a chapter of Fallen Souls (lemon chapters excluded, she gets red and blushes too easily) and a part of this chapter as well and if you can pick it out then you're damn good! I have a Lord of the Rings fic up and she and I used to take turns updating it. =)  She also has a site up, if you ever want to stop by her site it's listed on her profile page. She's also hosting the CB fic. She's my beta reader concerning that story. And yes, she's female and I like to tell people online she's my sister (we're named after two original characters she came up with). Aeslinn has never touched a lemon fic (to write one I mean, but she reads my chapters). She's more into humor with her own fics. And  good amount of angst too. Puts on a hat and holds up a taco…is that a Mexican remark? I'm Mexican, LMAO!  A senorita is a young lady, a miss. And it's Como estas. =)  Ah, my native language. Why couldn't it be Japanese?? And college student? *Points to herself* I'm not a college student. I finished college already. =) Dad can't rip out my modem. I just don't have one. =) I share dsl with him. =)  And I think 20 years of being a good girl and an ideal student allow for my three remaining years that I went rebel and got my piercings and tattoo. =) Ok, I think I got it all  *breathes happily* Did I, did I??? LMAO!

Ok, I'm going to bed, LOL! And it's only 3:45pm but that wore me OUT!

-Cassie__


	3. Once Upon a Dream

You MUST stop by my site and read the NC-17 chapter before this one. If you have not done so, do so now! It's posted and ready for you guys to read so just come back here when you're done and let me know what you think! Or sign the guestbook, that would be kewl. too!

Also, anybody know why, when I save this to html file, that it doesn't type up with any spaces in between different scene paragraphs, like when it goes from Miroku to Kagome in the night? Let me know, please? It's pissing me off!

**Once Upon a Dream:**

            Miroku gazed out silently, over the hill and toward the setting sun far away. The breeze was soft and the land silent. It would be a good night, he reasoned and he bowed his head, his hand trailing over to grasp his staff.

            "Hoshi-sama?" came the quiet voice beside him then and he looked over in surprise, lifting his head toward Sango as the demon exterminator smiled down at him and then plopped down beside him.

            "Sango? I thought you were inside with Shippo and Inuyasha."

            "I was," she nodded and she dragged in her knees to her chest, making herself comfortable and then looking out toward the setting sun. "My, that is beautiful, isn't it?"

            "As beautiful as that young maiden down that creek over there-" he motioned rather innocently.

            Sango felt the sweatdrop trail down the side of her head. "Ne, hoshi-sama, can we focus for a moment?" she asked with a quivering eyebrow.

            Miroku dropped his hand back into his lap, bowing his head once more. "I said it only because I feel what you're going to say," he replied and he slouched a bit, leaning back into the trunk of a tree. He dragged his staff against his body and leaned it across his chest, plopping it so that it also rested against the tree trunk.

            "What was I going to say?" Sango asked him quietly although she seemed to understand that he did indeed know.

            "You were going to say that you feel something is wrong with Kagome-sama. As if something has been weighing heavily on her. And I am going to agree. I am also going to agree that it is more than the pressure of carrying the Shikon no kakera. It is almost as if she bears another heavy burden alongside it." He lifted his head and squinted at the copper sun. "I have felt it as well."

            "What do you think it is?" Sango asked him curiously, leaning toward him a bit. 

            Miroku's eyes shifted toward her a bit as she came closer and his eyes dropped to her bent knees clothed in her loose robe. "I don't know what it is," he answered. "And I do wish she would talk about whatever is it. It can not be a good thing for a priestess to worry over something other than her main responsibility. She can not lose sight of what she is here to do."

            "And what is she here to do?" Sango asked him, cocking her head. 

            The monk looked at her quickly. "Reuniting the shikon no tama, of course."

            Sango nodded. "You sound like Inuyasha, hoshi-sama. It isn't like you." And she faced forward once more, clasping her knees to her chest once more. "We aren't here to remind her every day of what her duty is. She knows what her duty is. We are here to help her carry it out. And we're here doing that because it is our choice to do so."

            Miroku stared at her, silent for a moment. And then a small smile crossed his face and nodded. "Yes, we are," he murmured. And he lifted his head to the darkening sky, his hair ruffled by a gentle breeze. "Perhaps I have been sensing something that isn't there. But then, if that were true, we wouldn't be having this talk now, would we?" he mused almost to himself.

            Sango shook her head, a bit confused as well. "It feels as if there's something wrong…with the land. As if something dark crawls across it, and I mean besides the demons. And I feel as if something terribly wrong is going to come. But I don't understand it."

            "Nor do I," Miroku said. "But, my dreams aren't helping it."

            "Your dreams?" Sango asked with a frown and she looked at him once more.

            The monk's face darkened a bit, thoughtfully. "It's hard to grasp them once I wake up, which is strange of itself because I can always remember my dreams. They are messages of what's to come, I'm _supposed_ to remember them when I wake up. But they have been eluding me the last few nights and I can't fathom why…"

            "Do you remember anything about them at all?" Sango asked him curiously, her eyes wide.

            "Hardly at all. I have visions of Kagome-sama…" and he looked at Sango quickly. "But not in that way! You have my heart, Sango, always!"

            Sango's expression threatened to wither.

            "But…" and the monk became serious once more. "I see shadows around her, the demons. And I have seen Kikyo many times as well, but I don't understand. Perhaps I'm not supposed to understand, seeing as how I can hardly remember anything concerning those dreams."

            Sango swallowed faintly, staring at him. "Do you see a future darkness, hoshi-sama?" she asked him quietly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

            He hesitated before speaking, his eyes trained on hers, his face form if a bit pale. "I see nothing but darkness," he answered her in a ghostly breath and they stared at each other for a long moment then, the sun setting blindly to their eyes.

            Kagome rose slowly from the floor, alert. It was sometime after midnight and Inuyasha had been the last to fall asleep. Miroku and Sango were splayed out next to each other, Kirara beside her master, a large sleeping giant and a pillow to Shippo. Kaede had gone to sleep long before and had retired to another room seeing as how their group was large enough to fill up this one. Kagome allowed her eyes to trail over Inuyasha's form intently, looking for any sign of movement, any deception in his sleep. But he did not stir and she quickly wound around in front of him, coming close to Miroku. Carefully, she glanced down and paused as the monk motioned in his sleep, his hand clutching his staff almost fearfully. She watched him for a moment, studying his movements, and he perspired, his limbs making jerky movements. 

            _A nightmare, I guess…_

            But she wasn't about to wake him. She wanted to take a walk and now would be the best time, when no one would even realize she was gone. 

            _I see your darkness. You will destroy us all._

            Miroku twisted his head a bit, not understanding. Kagome, bathed in shadows and in her hand, cupped by her fingers lay the Shikon no Tama, gleaming brilliantly. She was nude but enveloped by those strange shadows and far away in the back, also in the darkness, Kikyo wept where she kneeled, her tears trailing through her fingers.  Miroku shook his head, lips parting in confusion.

            _"I have a desire, Miroku-sama,"_ Kagome whispered to him and she opened her fingers a bit more for him to see the Shikon no Tama. _"It talks to me, sometimes, and it tells me that I can have whatever I wish…"_

            "_Kagome-sama!"_ he cried to her, lifting a hand. _"That jewel can give you nothing! It can only-"_ and from his hand his Kazaana sprang to life, suddenly inhaling more than it ever had before. He flinched, lifting his other hand to grasp his wrist and it was so powerful. How had it ever become this powerful?

            _"That is your darkness, Miroku-sama," _Kagome said to him, the shikon no tama casting eerie lights in the black shadows. _"And this is mine. But it is my light as well…"_

            Miroku grimaced as his hand was ripped from his grasp and he flailed with it for a moment, reaching to grasp it once more.

            _"It will consume you, Miroku-sama,"_ Kagome said to him, her voice ghostly. _"It will consume us all, your darkness, but you above all. My own darkness will consume me. Sango's darkness will consume her before it moves on to us-"_

            Behind her Kikyo was thrown into shadow and in her place was Sango, lying in a bloody heap but her head nestled in her brother's lap, Kohaku. Kohaku of the blank eyes, his weapon stained with the blood of his family. Miroku nearly choked, his hand forgotten for a moment as it sucked up the darkness surrounding him but doing nothing to rid the strange world he stood in of it.

            _"There is darkness everywhere, Miroku-sama…"_ Kagome said to him. _"I can hear Kikyo crying, can you hear her?"_

            And even though Sango remained where she was, he heard the faint remnants of Kikyo's weeping, floating all around them in that dark landscape.

            _"And Inuyasha…"_ Kagome said quietly, sadly. _"I do it for him, for all of us but for him above all. But he won't want it. He will never want it…"_

            Miroku stared as before Kagome appeared the figure of Inuyasha in full demon form, his eyes blood red, his fangs dripping foam and saliva. Purple streaks crossed his cheeks and his wrists as he lifted his clawed hands and there was the vision of Sesshoumaru, there in his brother. That was what Inuyasha would be as demon and he was a fearful sight.

            _"I have a desire…"_ Kagome said again to him and her hands closed over the Shikon no Tama. And the world lost all light, that fearful darkness enveloping them all and his Kazaana was suddenly that darkness. He cried out in terror as he felt the Kazaana consume his hand, riding up his arm to consume him whole.

            _"I have a desire…"_

It took a while, I know, but I'm slowly getting myself back into the groove. I needed to pick this up above all. I have posted the chapter before this one on my website, it's called the Dark Branch and it's NC-17, as I said before. You must have read that before reading this so please do so!

Let me know how it was!

-Cassie


	4. Shadows

Note – It's still doing it and I'm getting highly pissed! I previewed it both ways, uploading either regular doc and html and the html one is allowing the italics, which  is what I want and it is spacing it correctly but when I need more than one space to separate paragraphs it's grouping them together. To the point that it's making this very hard to read. Can anyone tell me what the heck is going on??

Shadows in the Path:

            Kagome stretched luxuriously, waking from a strange dream. "Ohayo!" she cried, sitting up and her cry rang throughout the forest she had not expected to find herself in. She peered about in confusion before remembering and then she plopped back down, lifting a hand to her forehead. She had fallen asleep in the forest, to the sound of a bubbling brook to her right. She had meant to have a talk with Midoriko but the Priestess had not shown herself and so she had fallen asleep waiting.

            _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

            She rose once more, a bit more slowly this time, and she hunched forward, hesitating. 

            _I don't want to make a choice I'm going to regret. But I know, in the end, I'm going to regret making any of them_.

            She turned her head a bit and through the patches of trees and shrub she saw Inuyasha emerge from Kaede's home and she cursed under her breath. He seemed to be looking for her and she would hear it from him if she didn't have a good excuse as to why she was not there when he had woken up. Lifting her head she spotted berries clinging to their bush not too far away and instantly jumped on it, ripping the berries from their branches, stuffing them into a bunch against her stomach. It was bad enough she had not brought him his supposed "lunch" the day she was saying she was going back, she had to at least return with the berries. She pinched one in her rush and squirted her uniform top with berry juice and had half a mind to shriek angrily. 

            "The things I do for that guy."

                                                                                                * ~             ~ *

            Sango was already peeking at him curiously when Miroku woke up. "Anything?" she questioned him and he stared at her for a moment, confused.

            "Oh. Dream-wise, you mean? No, I can't remember anything. But I did have one dream I remember particularly well. You were in it. But you didn't have so many clothes on…"

            "I'm sure."

            "Ohayo!" Kagome called from outside and she was stained with berry juice, smiling cheerfully nonetheless. Miroku and Sango glanced over as Inuyasha immediately blocked her from getting back into the home, his arms crossed over his chest.

            "And where were you?"

            "Berries," she answered immediately and even to Miroku and Sango it sounded like a flat out lie. The monk glanced toward the exterminator and she threw back the same look before they turned their attention right back to Inuyasha and Kagome.

            "Berries," Inuyasha stated flatly.

            "Berries," she nodded and she held out her uniform top which had a bunch of berries nestled in a clump. "I was hungry when I woke up but everyone else was asleep so I went and got some berries and I even decided to bring some back for everyone-" and she went to circle around him to enter but he slid over a step and even held a hand out against the doorframe, blocking her way.

            "I hate berries," he said coldly.

            She stared at him. "You do not."

            He bristled. "Ok, I don't, but that's beside the point, damn it! What is going on with you?" And he lowered his voice so that Sango and Mirkou could no longer hear. 

            Sango looked at the monk once more and crouched beside him, leaning into him. "You can't remember anything at all?" she asked him with a tone that clearly said she hoped he was kidding.

            "Not a thing," he replied, scratching his head. "Only…much darkness. And someone crying. But I can't remember anything else." And he lifted his hand then, his Kazaana masked by his robe, and he stared at it long and hard, a concentrated expression on his face. Sango stared at him and then at his hand in confusion.

            _"Osuwari!"_

            Miroku and Sango looked up immediately, just as quickly as it took Inuyasha to hit the floor, his necklace shimmering with the force of the spell.

            With a huff and a head turned in defiance, Kagome promptly stepped on Inuyasha's back as she entered the residence, ignoring his growl. "I brought berries," she said cheerfully to Sango and Miroku and she deposited them into Miroku's lap without another word, turning and waltzing off toward the other rooms.

            "Oy, Inuyasha…" Miroku began, lifting a finger like a professor about to teach the laws of life. "You know better than to-"

            "Shove it," the hanyou growled.

                                                                                                * ~             ~ *

            Sango stretched, reaching toward the heavens and she felt the blood run through her form. Today would be a good day. They would set out in search of some shikon no kakera and perhaps they would return with one today. She glanced over her shoulder as Miroku came from the house, Kirara trailing him in a ball of beige fur. "So, which way are we headed today?" she questioned the monk and he shrugged to her.

            "Whichever way the Priestess deems," he replied.

            Kagome hopped out behind the monk, Shippo curled along her shoulder and peering about curiously. "And another thing," she called back as Inuyasha emerged, his face pinched. "If I decide to go for an early morning walk there is nothing you can do to stop me. Nothing at all. So just remember that."

            Inuyasha growled furiously, somehow managing to restrain himself. "Woman, if I think you should stay inside, then you should _stay-_"

            "I want to go this way today," she promptly cut him off, motioning to their right. "There's a faint aura coming from that direction, I think we should go that way-"

            "Faint aura usually means big creature," Sango remarked and she adjusted her boomerang along her back. She had changed into her exterminator gear earlier and looked ready for some battle, Miroku mused. She looked in that direction, thoughtful. "I would like to stop by my village today if that's at all possible," she said to Kagome and Inuyasha.

            The two of them looked at her. "Is everything ok?" Kagome asked her worriedly, Inuyasha crossing his arms over his chest.

            "Yes, I just need to stop in, replace some of my equipment and say a few prayers," Sango replied.

            "Then let's go already," Inuyasha growled, tossing his head of silver hair. "I don't want to spend all day-"

            Kagome kicked him over. "Be nice, Inuyasha!" she ordered him before tossing her own head and stomping off in the direction of Sango's village.

            "That _was_ me being nice…"

            Miroku watched Sango as she followed silently, hesitating momentarily. And then, as Kirara skipped off after her master he fell into line, waving a simple goodbye to Kaede who nodded her farewell to them.

                                                                                                * ~             ~ *

            She lifted her head from the floor, her eyes coming open. The room was dark, darker than she had ever seen it, and before the bamboo blinded-window she saw Naraku on his knees, seemingly meditating. Anger coursing through her, she rose onto her knees and the demon paused, turning his head a bit in her direction.

            "I didn't know I had left you quite so…exhausted…" he said in a seductively low voice.

            "Don't flatter yourself, _hanyou_," she hissed at him, pulling closed her robe as she glared at his back. She heard him chuckle faintly and the mere sound of it sent waves of pure vile hatred through her, forcing her hands into clenched fists. By the amount of strength she had to her she could only guess he had allowed her two of her soul stealers. But that was, at most, all of it. She straightened her legs under her and she rose to her feet, unsteady. And without another word she turned and went for the door.

            "I seem to have misplaced…something…" Naraku called to her.

            She found herself hesitating at the door, a frown crossing her face. "That is no concern of mine," she said to him, reaching to slide open the door.

            "Actually, it is," he replied, stopping her short. "Because I am sending you to find it for me."

            Kikyo turned, a look of disbelief on her face. She stared at him as he finally rose and whirled to face her, his long baboon robe floating about his frame and he gazed at her just as she glared at him. As he came closer she found herself backing away from him, wanting to avoid his touch, every part of him. He slowed as he reached her and just as she thought he would stop he suddenly reached out and took hold of her by the chin, forcing her face up, her eyes to meet his.

            "You will do as I say or you will not have your soul stealers to sustain you," he whispered against her cheek, his breath warm and yet vile. Venomous. 

            Furiously, she spat at him. "Keep them," she growled, her hands clenched at her sides. "Keep them all. If this is the price I pay, I _choose_ not to live-"

            "Do you wish Inuyasha to see you like this? Beaten? Under my rule?" he asked her and she hesitated, staring at him, suspiciously. "Do you want him to see just how much you depend on those little creatures, just how much of you I _own?"_

            She swallowed painfully, her chin still caught in his grasp. "He has seen me at my worst. There is nothing else for him to-"

            "There is so much more," Naraku cut her off. "And you know it. Perhaps next time you entertain me I will have Inuyasha watch. He will see how much you need me and how low you have sunk. For once such a proud priestess, you have indeed fallen _low._" He paused, staring at her delicately, his thumb lifting to brush against her bottom lip. "You will go. It seems the child has gone."

            Kikyo blinked, caught off guard. "The child?" she asked him.

            Naraku released her, turning away from her and facing the purple evening light that came in through his blinds. "The child with my shikon no kakera embedded in his back," he hissed as if the mere thought of something so valuable having slipped away without his knowledge was unheard of. "You will take Kagura and you will retrieve that _miserable-" and_ he cut off halfway through his sentence, composing himself.

            Kikyo smiled mirthlessly at his back.

            "As I said," Karaku continued. "Take Kagura. And play nice. I would not want to lose either of you." And without another word he waved his hand and the door slid open silently, Kikyo nearly falling out of it.

            With a last glare Kikyo turned and encountered Kagura already there, waiting for her.

            "Don't fall behind," Kagura hissed at her and she whirled and led.

                                                                                                * ~             ~ *

            Miroku looked about, Sango trudging along beside him. The sun had long since set and yet they found themselves nowhere near the village. "Did we take a wrong turn somewhere?" the monk asked the exterminator, looking up toward Kagome and Inuyasha.

            "I…don't know," Sango said in a helpless tone. "It has never taken this long to get to my village. And yet, I recognize this land and we're heading along the right way. Although I seem to remember passing this mark before…"

            "Could we be going in circles?" Kagome asked from ahead of them, pausing and tuning to look back to them. Beside her Inuyasha came to a stop as well, sniffing faintly.

            "No, we aren't," Sango shook her head firmly. And then, "We can't be…" and she looked around once more, lifting a hand to scratch her head.

            "I smell something…wrong," Inuyasha said then, his face calm but a bit angered. He glanced toward Sango as he said it and she stared back at him in confusion. But he did not elaborate, instead moving forward once more, his firerat robe trailing behind his form.

            "What is it?" Sango demanded of him, following.

            "We'll see when we get there," he replied.

                                                                                                * ~             ~ *

            He stared at remains, seeing nothing but darkness. But something was here, long buried, long forgotten. He wandered about the small hut, refusing to touch anything. Not wanting to touch anything. Something was here. Something. He bent slowly, examining a piece of metal here, a piece of bone there. And then he left the hut, winding about to return to the graves. What did he not see? The small shiver raced down his spine again and he didn't understand that sensation either. But he had been made not to question. He shook himself, crouching to reach out and touch the dirt of a single grave.

            _Otou__-san…_

            There was a sudden gust of strong wind and he turned his head as the air blew his hair from his face. Lifting his eyes he merely watched as the giant feather came down and the unlikeliest pair stepped from it. Even unquestioning as he was, he saw the wrongness in their union.

            "Someone here has been a very bad boy," Kagura purred as she came toward him. "A very bad boy. Because of you I was forced to travel with an unwanted companion." And as Kikyo glared silently, "You must be punished, Kohaku."

            He stared at her, feeling the sudden need to speak. But a moment later the need was gone and he was left merely staring at her.

            "Come along then," Kagura motioned and as she turned back to face her feather she said to Kikyo, "There was no reason for you to have come and I will let Naraku know that. You are worthless being here-"

            And in her hand Kikyo's bow suddenly flared, her hand emitting a soft light. "Or perhaps he knew…" she whispered and she whirled as the group entered the village, Inuyasha leading them. "Perhaps this is _why_ I am here."

            Kagura cursed under her breath but quickly straightened, pulling forth her fan once more and stepping in front of Kohaku. "Do not _think_, for a _moment_, that you are one of them," she growled at the priestess as Inuyasha caught sight of them, his eyes narrowing. "Or I will reveal every little secret, every little lie that you've stored from him, before I cut you down."

            And as Inuyasha slowly advanced, his hand straying to the Tetsusaiga, Kikyo took a step forward, pulling forth a long arrow.

                                                                                                * ~             ~ *

So, yay me for having time and energy to write more. I've finally had a long enough moment to rethink everything in this story and I have a vague notion of how this story will come about and, suffice to say, no one will be happy with me. But that's how it always starts off. Vague notions of how the story will go and I fill in the blanks as I go. So I guess that's a good sign that I haven't entirely lost my touch yet, ne?

Shyeah, right.

My thanks to: 

Cataluna - Yeah, I actually always thought Naraku was a sexy devil (despite the…greasy hair, LMAO!), in some cases sexier than Inuyasha. The first moment I saw Naraku I was like "Oooh, and what have we here…?" just because he didn't resemble a teenager the way every one else in Inuyasha seems. But of COURSE he would be a bad guy which made him all the sexier and there is the fact that I need that little part between Kikyo and Naraku to further my story so, yes, it is OK to think Naraku is sexy! Despite the…greasy hair, damn it! ROTFLMAO!

Cosmik – Thanks for that! Hey, as long as someone reads, I'm happy. Fallen Souls (Inu) and Ain't Afraid to Die (CB) have gotten tremendous amounts of reviews so I'm just happy this one is being read. I never asked for so many but it is nice to know that others appreciate your work. =)

Hope and Harmony – Ah, poor poor you… you and your happy endings. I can tell you right now, babe, there will be a happy ending. Just not in the way that you expect. But then, maybe you will expect it. Someone totally unexpected commented on the identity of Black Jack from Ain't Afraid to Die and she hit the guy right on the nose! I was like, "WTF???" because I know she had thrown it out there as a joke. But sometimes a person's inner voice is correct and, damn it, I HATE it when that happens, LMAO!

InsanePerson – so now I need to start uploading as doc? I used to be able to upload as html and it always came out the way I wanted it to. Ah, well, we get to find out in a second, don't we??

SimplyTurquoise – As long as I was the one to put you in that funk, I don't mind one bit! I think a lot of people don't poke much at the Naraku/Kikyo situation and to me it was just one more thing to throw into the mix of everything that's going to go wrong. Like, expect a character death shortly. Yay me.

Jill E Bean – I think, BECAUSE it was three in the morning, you weren't very awake because no WAY is this the best fic ever. Maybe next time you read one of my chapters you should drink some coffee, too, LMAO! But it's nice to have someone say that, it's not often I get such a jubilant fanreader. =)

Fateema – I plan on. I've finally gotten back into the swing of things, updating and typing out chapters. The only problem now is keeping up with both this one and Ain't Afraid to Die (in the Cowboy Bebop section). I knew I shouldn't have had two fics going. I did this before, when I first started Ain't Afraid to Die and when I was finishing Fallen Souls and I almost killed myself. Now I'm doing it again. You'd figure I'd have learned the first time…

Anyways, off I go now! Buh bye! Also, I updated the layout for TasogareBan in case y'all wanna see it but other than that nothing's really been updated. I'll add this chapter up as soon as I get a chance and I'll get to work on my next lemon chapter/story also very soon.  Anybody have any suggestions as to what kind of lemon they want to see up? I'm in a lemony mood and, for all your information, probably because I'm on my period! ARGH! Hmm…TMI?

-Cassandra


End file.
